utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kiei Suikomi
| colspan="2" style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="height: 48.9pt;" | colspan="7" style="width: 99.14%; padding: 0.75pt; height: 48.9pt;" width="99%"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 気鋭 - Kiei means energetic/spirited 吸込み- Suikomi means to ingest | colspan="2" style="border-width: medium medium 1pt; border-style: none none outset; border-color: -moz-use-text-color; -moz-border-top-colors: none; -moz-border-right-colors: none; -moz-border-bottom-colors: none; -moz-border-left-colors: none; -moz-border-image: none;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| GENDER | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| Male | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| VOICE RANGE | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| A2-C5 | colspan="2" style="width: 19.04%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="19%"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="width: 29.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="29%"| ' N/A' | colspan="2" style="width: 0.86%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| AGE | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| 19(?) | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| GENRE | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| Folk, Rock, Electronic, Pop. | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| HOMEPAGE | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| Kiei | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| WEIGHT | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| 59kg | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| N/A | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| CREATOR | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| _Kirrin | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| HEIGHT | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| 173cm | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| VOICE SOURCE | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| キッリン(Kirrin) | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| PICTURE LINK LIST | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| N/A | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| BIRTHDAY | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| August 25,XXXX | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| LIKES | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| Strawberry Parfaits + Horror Movies. | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| MEDIA LIST | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| Soundcloud Youtube Vimeo | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| RELEASE DATE | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| August 25,2011 | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| DISLIKES | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| Exercising, Bitter Sweets | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| Voice Sample | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| VCV_1.0 REVAMP RELEASE | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | colspan="7" style="width: 99.14%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="99%"| Personality :'' ''''Kiei is very lazy in nature and prefers to have a good time as much as possible. He enjoys horror movies and consuming a large amount of strawberry parfaits while doing so. '' | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- height="0" | style="border: medium none;" width="89"| | style="border: medium none;" width="58"| | style="border: medium none;" width="103"| | style="border: medium none;" width="134"| | style="border: medium none;" width="109"| | style="border: medium none;" width="22"| | style="border: medium none;" width="228"| | style="border: medium none;" width="4"| | style="border: medium none;" width="1"| |} 'Voice Bank Information' 12 Pitch VCV* The initial readme is in Japanese keep scrolling down and you'll find it in English. Main VB is 8 pitches A#2/C#3/F3/G3/A#3/C#4/E4/G4(powerscale) + The Calm sets; D3/A3/D4(calm sets) + F#4(falsetto) VB Extras; English L's/R's/Th's + Trilling R's + End Breaths + 9 breath files + Omake Samples. Inside the Omake folder of the 12 pitch DL there is a folder containing different prefix map config so the user may select which to load when using the bundle bank. Every VB DL contains a Br UST which may be used to reference breath envelopes or render directly from there. Recommended Engines EFB-GT with B0 flags or TIPS with B0H0 Bank works decent with Fresamp(slightly muffles the consonants and takes longer to render though.) As well as Resampler (react's differently to pitchbends and extreme ones will produce a metalic tinge to the note.) '気鋭 STRIKE DL' There are 2 DL's for this bank; Each with different pitches + size so more users may have access to the pitch combinations they would like. Kiei STRIKE(powerscale)_A#2/C#3/F3/G3/A#3/C#4/G4 DL→ POWERSCALE DL ! Kiei STIKE(calm)_A#2/D#3/A3/D4/F#4DL→ CALM DL ! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ' Design' ''- Brown/Purple Hair'' ''- Yellow eyes'' ''- Fangs'' ''- Black/White Ruffled Cravat'' ''- Black/White/Red Vest'' ''- Dark Purple nail polish'' - Black Skinny Jeans with Purple Zipper Accessory ''- Boots with Red soles'' Usage Clause Users are not allowed to redistribute any of Kiei's Voicebanks without the permission of Kirrin. Users are not allowed to use any ''Kiei s Voicebanks for commercial purposes without Kirrinxyz’s permission.''' Category:Male UTAUloid